With the development of science and technology, system integration and manufacturing cost reduction have become the development trend in the electronic industry. In the conventional techniques, a touch system for providing touch sensing for users and a display system for providing image display are substantially two systems that operate independently. However, with the rapid development of smart devices, currently, a touch panel in the touch system has been successfully integrated with a display panel in the display system, such that a user can execute a desired operation directly by touching a display frame.
Currently, the system in which the touch panel and the display panel are integrated is mainly driven in an intermittent manner, i.e., the touch panel and the display panel are driven in separate time intervals, to prevent drive signals for the touch panel and the display panel from interfering with each other. However, the signal originally input to a shift register of the display panel is suspended when the touch panel is driven, so that internal nodes of the shift register are in a floating state, resulting in electric leakage of the internal nodes of the shift register. Further, when driving of the display panel is resumed, the display quality degrades because the drive signal output by the shift register cannot reach a correct voltage level due to the electric leakage of the internal nodes.